bellanessiecullenfandomcom-20200213-history
Sophia Moretti
'Sophia Moretti '(Born Sophia Rizzo) 'was the birth mother of Pancrazio Cullen. ' She was found by Aro for her exceptional beauty and possible gift. She was raped and kept in the dungeons of Volterra until Pancrazio was born. Personality and Description “Sophia was selfless, the most selfless person I have ever or probably will ever meet. She was beautiful and alluring. She was so kind and didn’t deserve her fate, it doesn’t surprise me that she was willing to die for her son. She loved her children to the ends of the earth.” - Luca Moretti Sophia loved everything about life and was a very happy person. She loved her family above all and her children more than anything in the world. Death She died giving birth to her vampire hybrid son Pancrazio . Pancrazio spent his life feeling very guilty for killing his mother until he received a letter from her in Renesmee's Forever. Sophia died on the 9th January 2009 at 25 years old in Volterra. It is unknown what happened to her body. Early History Not a lot is known about Sophia's life other than she was happily married to a man named Luca Moretti and had two daughters. Renesmee's Teenage Story It is assumed during the time Renesmee's Teenage Story takes place, Sophia is found by Aro in the streets of Volterra and taken to his castle. She was raped and impregnated by Aro and held in the dungeons as her hybrid son grew within her. Frances, a member of the Volturi guard would sneak her extra food and kept her company. He also provided her with a pen and paper to write her unborn son a letter that the Hybrids later find in the cells. Sophia dies giving birth to Pancrazio during this story. Renesmee's Forever We find out her name and what happened to her in Renesmee's Forever. Sophia managed to write a letter whilst she was pregnant with Pancrazio and the Hybrids in Italy thought Zio should have it. It is the first time we hear from her and get to know who she is. "To my dearest baby, I pray with everything in me one day you will get to read this. It's the eleventh day I've been in this cold dungeon. I made friends with one of the guards here. Frances his name is, he sneaked me a piece of paper and a pen so I could write you this letter. Frances is kind to me; he's promised he'll look out for you when you're born. I wanted to write to you so you had a piece of me, I know what's happening to me, what you're doing to me and I know you don't mean it. I know you're only a little baby and I want you to know I don't blame you. I don't blame you for hurting me, I don't blame you every time you stretch inside of me, I don't blame you for killing me. Frances told me of a family in America. A family that has a child like you, a child that's part vampire. She hurt her momma too and she killed her. That's how I know what's going to happen to me. I know you're going to rip your way out of me and whilst I don't want to die, whilst I want to be able to see your face, to know if you're a little boy or a little girl. I can't wait for the moment this torment will be over. Your father raped me; he threw me in a cell and fed me on blood once a day. He's waiting for you to be born so he can have someone to pass his empire too. But baby, please think about how you got here. I hope that even though you're going to be raised by a monster that you'll remember me and that you'll find out how you got here and what happened to me. If this is the first time you are finding out, I am sorry. I don't want you to blame yourself for my death. I would give my life any day for you. You are my child and there is no mother that will not give up their life for their child. I wish I could be with you, I wish I could hold you in my arms and raise you myself but I know I can't. I am scared. I am scared your father is going to raise you wrongly, scared he will teach you how to kill, how to murder and rape women. I'm scared you're going to turn into him and there is nothing I can do. I pray that maybe one day you will realise the wrong in what your father does. Maybe you could travel to America and find the girl I told you about. If you're a boy maybe you'll fall in love. If you're a girl maybe you'll find a friend. I hope either way, you will find her. Before I end this letter I just want to tell you a little bit about me. Maybe you could find your siblings, or your grandparents. My name is Sophia Moretti, I am the daughter of Fabio and Debora Rizzo. My husband is Luca Moretti, I have two daughters Lucia and Elisa. My family live in Roma, Italy. If you meet up with your sisters, make sure you tell them I love them. I love all three of you more than anything in this world. I will watch over you when I die. I will forever love you my beautiful baby. Please don't forget me. Your mother." (Letter to Pancrazio from Chapter 49) Appearances Renesmee's Forever *Chapter 35 (mentioned) *Chapter 49 Trivia *Pancrazio named his daughter Sophia Cullen after his mother. Category:BNC Category:Generation 2 Category:Complete